Shunosaurus
Battle Weakness: Bite Battle Class: Gold Shunosaurus, meaning "Shu Lizard", is a genus of sauropod dinosaur from Middle Jurassic beds in Sichuan Province in China, 170 mya. The name derives from "Shu", an ancient name for the Sichaun province. Shunosaurus was first estimated to be 11 metres (36 ft) long; later and more complete finds indicated a somewhat smaller size. In 2010 Gregory S. Paul estimated the length at 9.5 metres (31 ft), the weight at 3 metric tons (3.3 short tons). Shunosaurus was very short-necked for a sauropod, being only "surpassed" in this respect by Brachytrachelopan. The skulls found are mostly compressed or disarticulated and the interpretation of the head form has varied from broad, short and deep to extremely narrow and pointed. The upper and lower jaws were strongly curved upwards, allowing them to function as a pair of garden shears. The teeth were fairly robust but elongated with a crown length of up to 8 centimetres (3.1 in). They show a unique combination of a cylindrical body ending in a spatulate tip. Shunosaurus Facebook Promotion.png|Shunosaurus Facebook Promotion Shunosaurus in Market.png|Shunosaurus in Market Shunosaurus Initial Message.png|Shunosaurus Initial Message Shunosaurus First Evolution Message.png|Shunosaurus First Evolution Message Shunosaurus Second Evolution Message.png|Shunosaurus Second Evolution Message Shunosaurus Third Evolution Message.png|Shunosaurus Third Evolution Message Shunosaurus Lvl 1.png|Shunosaurus Level 1 Shunosaurus Lvl 9.png|Shunosaurus Level 9 Shunosaurus Lvl 19.png|Shunosaurus Level 19 Shunosaurus Lvl 29.png|Shunosaurus Level 29 Shunosario.jpg|Shunosaurus Level 40 1 Shunosaurus Lvl 40.png|Shunosaurus Level 40 2 GPG Achievements Shunosaurus.png|Google Play Games Achievement In 1989 it was disclosed that the tail ended in a club, equipped on its top with two successive spikes formed by 5 centimetres (2.0 in)-long cone-shaped osteoderms probably used to fend off enemies. Its neck length indicates that Shunosaurus was a low browser. The form of its jaws is well-adapted to processing large amounts of coarse plant material. Shunosaurus accounts for 90% of the fossils found in the Dashanpu fauna, showing it was a dominant and/ or common member of its habitat and environment. It shared the local Middle Jurassic landscape with other sauropods, Datousaurus, Omeisaurus and Protognathosaurus, the possible ornithopod Xiaosaurus, and the early stegosaur Huayangosaurus, as well as the carnivorous theropod Gasosaurus. 'Shunosaurus Level 40' 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Shunosaurus Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Shunosaurus in Battle' Shunosaurus Battle 0.png Shunosaurus Battle 01.png Shunosaurus Battle 02.png Shunosaurus Battle 03.png Shunosaurus Battle 04.png Shunosaurus Battle 05.png Shunosaurus Battle 06.png Shunosaurus Battle 07.png Shunosaurus Battle 08.png Shunosaurus Battle 09.png Shunosaurus Battle 10.png Shunosaurus Battle 11.png Shunosaurus Battle 12.png Shunosaurus Battle 13.png Shunosaurus Battle 14.png Shunosaurus Battle 15.png Shunosaurus Battle 16.png Shunosaurus Battle 17.png Shunosaurus Battle 18.png Shunosaurus Battle 19.png Shunosaurus Battle 20.png Shunosaurus Battle 21.png Shunosaurus Battle 22.png Shunosaurus Battle 23.png Shunosaurus Battle 24.png Shunosaurus Battle 25.png Shunosaurus Battle 26.png Shunosaurus Battle 27.png Shunosaurus Battle 28.png 'Shunosaurus Level 40 Pictures' Shunosaurus Level 40 1.png Shunosaurus Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Herbivores Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Bite Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:DNA Rescue Animals